


An Observation in the Middle of all Things

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hunter Castiel, Supernatural Reverseverse, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling on his feet, once again, is a normal occurrence for Cas. For Dean, on the other hand, is a different experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Observation in the Middle of all Things

Cas squinted, shading his eyes as he looked to the sun. The sky was clear and baby blue. The heat was thick and oppressive. Sweat dripped down his forehead and flicked away as he spun his head to look at the angel next to him.

Dean’s dirt-ridden, specks of dust across his light scruff. It was a strange look for the angel. Then again, he never did look like other angels. With his suit jacket unbuttoned completely, the edges lifted whenever the hot winds blew, dust swirling at his muddy boots. His collar shirt is unbuttoned revealing just enough that Cas has to look away when he caught himself staring for too long. Dean’s dark brown hair was sticking out everywhere, never slicked down the way Cas has seen on other angels.

He looked at Dean for a moment longer before asking, “Can you still fly?”

"Yeah."

"Why don’t you fly now?"

"Because."

When it was clear he wouldn’t get a better answer, he sighed quietly and returned his eyes to the dirt road.

They’ve been walking since dawn. They had snuck out of the summer cabin when the owners came unexpectedly and now Cas trudged along with his duffle bag over his shoulders, the weight steadily growing heavier, while Dean walked by his side. It was still funny to him. Dean, an angel, walking. Something about that picture was just hilarious to Cas and he smiled. Thinking about Dean was definitely easier than thinking about his brother right now, who was god’s know where. Whatever.

"It’s strange."

Cas snapped his attention back to Dean at the angel’s sudden words. His eyes darted at the landscape, looking for any suspicious activity or beings. “What?”

"Feeling my feet hitting the earth," Dean said and tilted his head down to look at the ground.

It took Cas a moment to understand that Dean hadn’t meant his words as a warning. “Oh. Well, yes, you’re an angel. I wouldn’t expect you to walk often.”

Perhaps it wasn’t the right thing to say because Dean was shaking his head, but it seemed more of absentminded reaction rather than a real disagreement. “Yeah, but, it’s strange,” Dean said and looked at him. Against the green landscape, Dean’s eyes were brighter than usual. His lips curled up, “It’s a strange sensation to walk, but it’s not bad.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “You like walking then?”

"I do," Dean answered easily. He was smiling and it was one of those that Cas has categorized as "genuinely happy, with crinkles at the corner of his eyes, and looking actually human instead of a thousands-of-years-old celestial being" and stored away in the happy memories cabinet. These kind of smiles made it hard not to smile back and this time wasn’t an exception.

So Cas returned the smile, a warmth exploding in his chest as it had all the other times.

Sometimes, he wondered if Dean could still hear his thoughts, if Dean chose not to listen despite being able to. Nowadays, with his slowly diminishing grace, Cas just didn’t know. But sometimes, it felt like—the way Dean looked at him—perhaps he also—

"I like walking here, with you," Dean said. "Flying is great, I love it. But the feeling as one foot and then another touching the hard steady ground, it’s incredible. Flying is like floating, but walking, walking is like rolling down a hill."

Cas chuckled at the strange metaphor, “Have you ever rolled down a hill before?”

Dean blinked and replied, “Well no. But I imagine it would be similar.”

"No, it most definitely isn’t," Cas said, laughing. "You have to try it at one point, Dean."

"Okay. Then we shall do it together," Dean said with a nod.

"What?" Cas hasn’t rolled down too many hills in his life other than the ones where he was running from monsters and that was enough for him. "No, that’s okay."

Dean looked at him and Cas swore it was a pout. “But we have to.”

"What?" Cas repeated, more confused than ever.

"I like walking with you. If I’m going to enjoy rolling down a hill, you have to be with me," Dean said, as if it was the most logical explanation ever. Which it wasn’t.

Yet it must be that he has been with Dean for too long, the heat must also be finally frying his brain, because it did make sense. Kind of. For the most part anyways, prompting him to give in, “Fine. I’ll roll down a hill with you.”

Before Dean could beamed his angelic smile, Cas quickly put a hand up to stop him and said, “But  _first_  we get out of here. Then we’ll do whatever you want.”


End file.
